Bloody Tail vv
by Miki098
Summary: A well known Lucy Heartfilia is the next target for the dark group of their school, Fairy Tail. The dark group is a family, cousins, but they keep secrets from the world and each other. Will they save each other, or will they all end up fighting each other for love and life.


This took me like, 3 months to finish and it's really really long...but I hope it's worthy for you to read! The otp is nalu but there is jerza, gruvia, and sooner or laterm gale...and yea, hope you guys's enjoy!

~~~Chapter 0, prologue

After humans were created, in a few centuries later, a new race was born. They looked like humans but were naturally advanced than humans, but they run on red liquid, blood. These creatures had the power to create more more of their species by drinking humans and changing them, they were known as vampires. Then creating packs of their own. One of these vampires was a fierce demon with three other vampires under her control, she drank so much blood her own hair turned to it's color. Despite her love of blood she loved humans and didn't really wanted to ruin their species, she even fell in love in a human one day, and that changed her life forever.

~~~Chapter 1, intro:

I'm Lucy heartfilia, an average student in a private high school called fairy tail. some people say I'm a rich chick because my father owns the #1 business in the country but he left me a mansion all to myself since i my mom died and he travels off to business trips all the time leaving the maids and butlers to take care of me. At one point when I enrolled fairy tail I moved in an apartment because the mansion was too far away but i still visit the mansion every once in awhile or when my dad visits every once a month.

An ordinary day in fairy tail, as usual, in the cafeteria I sat with her best friends the ones that like me not for my money. Levi, a bookworm like myself. Erza, the student council president, smart, strong, and sometimes overprotective of friends. Juvia, so far the only normal one but has a few odd stuff like calling herself in third person. Cana, a very young drinker. Mirajane, or mira, smart, beautiful, always smiles, and kind she also has a part time job as a model in a magazine. Mira lost her sister, lisianna, over an unknown incident. That's everyone I know, my best friends all here, and of course there are the nerds, jocks, and other people, but there's this one group of kids known as the "dark" group of people but they're also the most popular group of kids but they always wore black. The leader of their little group was a guy named jellal, and four other kids named gray fullbuster and natsu dragneel, gajeel redfox, and one little girl named Wendy Marvell. Wendy the youngest one and doesn't go to the school, but her school lets them out early and she visits every lunch here so people around here know her. People say that their little group are all cousins but all of them are too secretive to tell. all of them, except Wendy, are playboys but all the girls would do anything to date one of them and some younger boys say that Wendy is kind of cute. Mira told us that lisianna was on a date with the guy named natsu when she "disappeared" when we say "disappear" it means we dont know if their alive or not. she's one of the victims of whoever dates a person from the dark group but no one suspects it but us. she's out there somewhere, the police tried finding their maybe dead bodies but it was never found.

~~~Chapter 2, cafeteria:

"Hey guys" greeted erza when she sat down at the table  
"Hey erza" said Lucy  
"Have you heard that Kelly was 'disappeared' " said Levi air quoting 'disappear' (Kelly is a random girl I made up)  
"Yeah, she was pretty but not that smart" said Cana and continued to drink her beer  
"Don't say that about the dead!" Scolded Levi  
"No one knows if she is 'gone' Levi" said Cana with no care  
"Wasn't she dating jellal?" Asked erza with disgust in her eyes. The same jellal turned his head and looked directly at erza from the other side of the cafeteria and smirked, she flinched and gave him an angry face when her eyes met his and she quickly turned around. Jellal went back to talking with gray  
"Yeah, she was, so...strange" said Mira  
"It's probably nothing" said Lucy as she waved her hand at them like it was an old myth  
"J-juvia needs to talk to you guys about something" said juvia holding her grip tight as if she regrets something  
"What is it, juvia?" Asked the other other bluenette, Levi  
"U-umm...juvia was asked out" mumbled juvia  
"OMG! Who is it!" Lucy perked up with excitement  
"I-it's..." The other girls got closer "g-gray-Sama"  
"WHAT?!" The girls screamed with fear knowing she might be one of those missing girls, catching the attention of everyone and even the dark group  
"Juvia! Do you know how dangerous that is" whispered Lucy  
"Y-yes, b-but I loved him ever since we met" she looked up with swooned over him  
"Ugh..." Juvia gave all of them a puppy dog eyes  
"...Fine, just be careful about that guy" Levi tried to disagree but failed  
"Alright, we'll accept it" erza struggled to say those words  
"Ok" said Cana worriedly  
"I'm not sure about this..." Said Mira still thinking of her little sister  
"Don't worry Mira, I'll be alright" comforted juvia. Mira nodded, still worried.  
"Alright! Because I have a date with gray-sama tonight" juvia cheered  
"Oh, can we come over to help you get dressed?" Asked erza  
"Sure" agreed juvia  
"I can't come, me and elfman are going to our cousin's place" said Mira  
"Can't come, don't really want to" said Cana and went back to drinking  
"Neither can I, I have to study, sorry" apologized Lucy  
"Ok, so it's just me and Levi, juvia" said erza  
"Juvia is excited" said juvia.

Meanwhile

Jellal sat down at the table with his 'cousins'  
"Yo jellal, heard you finished it with Kelly" asked the guy with no shirt  
"Yup, it was decent" jellal licked his lips remembering that night. He glanced at erza "not loving it, but not bad"  
"Is she your next meal? I thought we need one per year?" Asked Wendy  
"No, so have you guys got yours yet?" Asked Jellal  
"I already asked out that chick named juvia, she likes me so much she calls me 'sama' "said gray all calm like she was nothing  
"You did? That means I'm the only one left" groaned natsu  
"Don't worry, I can just give you whatever's left of juvia" said gray thinking he was weaker  
"Mph, I can get my own meal, thank you very much" natsu turned away  
"What about me, onii-san?" Asked the little girl to jellal  
"We'll save some of our leftovers for you, Wendy" said jellal as he patted her on the head  
"I don't wanna eat leftovers, when can I get my own food?" Wendy pouted  
"You're not old enough, not until you're fangs come out" scolded gray  
"What about natsu, his fangs came out at my age, actually younger" complained Wendy as natsu showed off his super sharp canine teeth and quickly hid them as others passed by  
"That's cause I'm special, and my teeth mature faster" explained natsu  
"Mph" she crossed her arms and slouched at her chair.  
"Sorry i was late guys" said a man with metal piercings all over his face  
"Where were you?" asked the bluenette leader  
"Just finished my meal for the year" gajeel smirked  
"Awww, that means I AM the only one" said natsu like he was a loner  
"Gajeel-san, only eat when it's night, right now is day time" scolded Wendy  
"Relax, we were in a dark closet, anyways bye"  
"Where are you going now?" Asked jellal  
"My next meal"  
"Oh no" jellal grabbed his collar of his shirt "that was you're second one, wait until the year is over"  
"Tsk, fine" gajeel walked away anyways. RING .  
"Lunch is over" pointed out natsu  
"no duh, pink retard" gray looked down on him  
"Shaddup, stripping bastard" said the spiky haired teen  
"QUIT IT!" Yelled jellal  
"Tsk"  
"Tsk" they went on their separate ways trying to ignore each other.

~~~Chapter 3, my new partner:

Last period came. Lucy came in her science class, her one and only class where there was a dark guy in the class, natsu dragneel. She barely talked to him since he was always sitting at another table flirting with other girls and according to her friends that's what jellal, gajeel, and gray do when the teacher teaches, yet they all make straight A's.  
"We're changing seats today class, everyone get up" said the teacher as she raised her arms to tell us to get up. The teacher said some names, then she called  
"Natsu dragneel here" she pointed at the desk in the far corner. Lucy was pleading for her not to say I'm going to sit next to him in her head, the scariest yet cutest guy in our class.  
"Lucy heartfilia, here" she patted on the desk next to him while she was still looking at her seating chart. Lucy gulped, natsu smirked which made her more uncomfortable but she sat there anyways. Natsu sat down like is was his house and he was allowed to do anything, playing and tapping his pencil on the table while his feet on the table. Lucy scooted her chair as far as she could away from him. He silently laughed noticing she doesn't like him.  
'Maybe I can eat her, oh well, better take it or leave it' he thought to himself. He stared at her, and made her more uncomfortable, waiting for her eyes to look his way. She took a glance, noticed his eyes were filled with warmth, a tiny flame, like...love? The teacher snapped her out of it with her annoying voice talking  
"Now class, you can't complain where you were seated, and you and your seat partner are going to do a project together..." The teacher explained the project and it was due next Monday and only today we work on it in class. After awhile he yawned and put his arm around her and made her tensed when she felt his hand  
"Can you hand me the scissors?" Asked Lucy trying to ignore him  
"Sure" he removed his arm away from her which relaxed her a bit. He handed her the scissors, she carelessly grabbed it  
"Ouch" a tiny drop of blood started coming out of her index finger. she stuck it in her mouth. his eyes widened  
'Hold it in natsu, it's tempting, but save it for later' he thought he covered his face to block the scent of her blood  
"You ok?" Asked Lucy worriedly  
"U-uh, y-yea" he looked away. She notice him getting more paler, but decided to ignore.

Minutes passed, it was almost the end of the day  
"We didn't finish...how about I come to your house to finish it?" Asked Lucy  
"M-my house?" Stuttered natsu  
"Yes, your house"  
"U-um, y-you can't"  
"Why not?"  
"I live with my cousins, and my older cousin gets mad if I bring visitors in, he doesn't like too much people"  
"Uh, ok, then come to my apartment at Saturday?"  
"Sure"  
"Ok, bye"  
"Bye" he got up and started walking to his locker as he licked his lips.

~~~Chapter 4, getting ready for juvia's date:

It was evening, erza and levi were walking to juvia's house.  
Ding dong  
"Ah, their here" juvia opened the door finding a scarlet haired president and a short bookworm  
"We're here" said the short one  
"Great, because Juvia is worried about my clothes" juvia grabbed their arms and ran to her room. She held two dresses on her hands  
"Do you think gray will like my blue ocean dress, or my purple casual dress?"  
"It depends where are you going?" Asked the red head  
"Juvia doesn't know, gray-sama said it was a surprise" juvia sat down on her blue bed  
"Well, did he say it was formal?" Asked Levi  
"j-juvia thinks so" without notice erza went in her closet  
"W-what are you doing in Julia's closet!" Asked juvia  
"How about this frilly black dress?" Asked erza while holding in  
"Oh yeah, since gray is part of the group that wears black, you should wear it too" explained Levi  
"...alright, thank you" juvia went to her closet and changed to her frilly black dress and a white ribbon around her waist, with a rose necklace on it, and put on a black hat with a white ribbon too  
"Juvia is ready"  
"if you didn't wear white, it'll look like you were going to a funeral" said levi  
"Yeah, why do they always black?" Asked juvia  
"Dunno, hey erza, why not ask jellal, he is your Vice President?" Said levy to erza  
"Y-yeah, b-but I don't really talk to him, we were against each other and I won, I guess he got really upset and never talks to me except student council meetings" explained erza  
"...anyways, come on juvia we need to put make up on you" Levi grabbed juvia's wrist and led her to the bathroom  
"O-ok"  
Erza sat on juvia's bed, she hugged her knees.  
"Why don't I ask him?" She mumbled to herself

30 minutes later.  
"I'm done with my masterpiece" Levi held the mirror in front of juvia  
"Wow, Juvia looks so flawless" she stared at herself in the mirror. Ding dong  
"Ah, he's here" juvia started to panick and was shaking looking around for nothing specific  
"I'll get it" offered erza. She opened the door, she saw a man, in a black tuxedo  
"Hello, erza...nee-san," he smirked  
"Shut up, gray, hope you haven't been fighting with natsu lately, and don't call me that in front of juvia and Levi" she scolded. Gray walked in as if she didn't exist and sat on the couch  
"Fine, sheesh, I actually shouldn't be calling you that since you left us behind" said gray with anger. She tightened her fist holding her urge to punch him.  
"I didn't leave you-"  
"Anyways, my lovely princess will be coming" he put his feet on the table while he licked his lips  
"Don't you dare do that with juvia, do it with someone else"  
"Don't worry she's safe, for now. And I'm not sure if you haven't noticed, but we're not like you, someone who can live without blood, we need it for survival you should know this, erza, since you are the one who taught us that, nee-san" gray torchered her by triggering her past memories  
"Shut up" she mumbled  
"Hehe"  
"And why are you targeting my friends?" She demanded as she controlled her anger  
"And why do you care? I thought you wanted to forget what happened with us and act like a mortal"  
"So"  
"Then act like you never knew, and leave us alone"  
"Tsk..."  
"Gray-Sama, I'm ready" juvia came out of the bathroom after she was mentally preparing herself  
"My beautiful juvia, you look lovely" he smiled at her as he took her hand. She blushed  
"Have fun guys" Levi waved as they entered his car  
"Bye Levi, bye erza" gray drove off with juvia on their date.  
"Bye" erza mumbled still unsure after their conversation.

"Oh well, our work here is done, I'm gonna go home erza, bye" Levi waved and walked away  
"Bye Levi"

~~~Chapter 5, nee-san?:

Erza walked home alone. Main street was cold, dark, as if she was falling into a silent trap under the Silver moon. She stopped, sensing an appearance there  
"Who goes there?" She demanded. Nothing but the wind responded. A twig cracked  
"Who's there, I know you're there" she asked again. Two shadow figures came, a small one and a normal sized one  
"Erza-san?" Asked a small voice  
"Huh...Wendy?"  
"Look natsu-san, erza-san's here" she said with delight "don't do anything funny" she whispered  
"Ha, Wendy, I already have mine set" said natsu with no care that erza's here  
"So what brings you here?" Asked erza  
"I was about to ask you the same question, nee-san"  
"Nee-san?" Wondered Wendy  
"I asked first" said erza ignoring the little girl  
"sigh, me and Wendy are walking home duh"  
"You live here?"  
"Answer my question first red head" the atmosphere around them turned from dislike to the verge of being violent  
"Just walking back home" she said firmly, natsu glared at her  
"There's another reason, tell me"  
"Natsu-san, just ignore her, I wanna go home" Wendy tugged his scarf  
"But-"  
"Let's go" Wendy managed to bring natsu away from picking a fight with erza  
"Tsk, fine" natsu walked away holding Wendy's wrist to make sure nothing happens to her. erza smiled at Wendy and mouthed 'thank you' to the little girl. Wendy smiled back glad she was able to help a friend. Erza managed to walk home without anyone else disturbing her, but it still felt like she was being watched.

Natsu and wendy walked to a dark alley not far from where they saw erza. He opened the thick heavy manhole cover and pushed it to the side  
"Jump in" said natsu. Wendy sighed, frowned, and nodded. She held the ladder and climbed down, natsu followed and closed the manhole. Rats and strange insects chirped and nibbled at the metal of the pipes  
"So...icky" said Wendy with disgust  
"Gee, I thought you were used to living in these things after 12 years?" Asked natsu  
"Mph...so why did you call erza-san 'nee-san'?" asked wendy  
"Because...she is..."  
"She is what?...Your sister" Wendy grew impatient  
"Not technically...you'll know when you're older"  
"Grr, i wanna rip you're head off if you weren't my so called 'family' "  
Wendy stepped on the sidewalk with a river of yucky things nearby. She pinched her nose  
"Ugh, when can we get a home without this wretched scent" she complained  
"Yea yea, now come on princess" natsu opened a brick coved door and went inside. They entered a large silver metallic room that had medieval-like tables and chairs on the black carpet and on the left wall had shelves of books. there was a small kitchen in the corner, and two couches with a flat screen tv and a fire place. The room also had five gray doors at the right wall with each of their names on it. It was more like a huge apartment. Wendy let go her nose and breathed  
"Ahh, finally a decent scent, I'll be going now" she went to the room that said 'Wendy' on the door  
"Ok, goodnight"  
"Goodnight" they said that even though they never needed sleep.  
Wendy went to her room, it was green, blue, and white, surprisingly barely any black except for her clothes in her closet. She even had a small potion mixing table.  
"Carla I'm home" said Wendy to the white cat. Wendy sat at the edge of her bed  
"Meow" she jumped on her bed and scratched herself at her ribcage as Wendy petted her.  
"Aww, your so cute Carla, your the best friend a vampire has" she hugged her tightly in her arms  
"Come on, lets read this book about this vampire who falls in love with a mortal, it's called twilight," she held a black book with an apple on someone's hands "but obviously a vampire would never fall for a mortal, most ends up dieing..." she frowned, she quickly regained her smile "ok let's read"  
"Meow"

Natsu knocked on the door with the name "jellal" on it  
"Come in" said a voice. The room was black, blue, and red all over, he was sitting on a dark desk with only a lamp with light, and his bed was king sized but covered with fluffy blankets and pillows  
"Yo"  
"What do you need natsu?" Asked the man with a red tattoo on his face  
"I was walking down the street and I met your lover"  
"She's not my lover...anymore, and how does you seeing her concern me?"  
"You said you can't change lovers for us, anyways, think she's onto us"  
"How?"  
"She might try to stop us with our meals"  
"Tsk, she knows well that we do it to survive, it's not like we want to"  
"Yeah, but-"  
"Now go, I'm very busy"  
"Fine, but I'm invited to my prey's house, Saturday"  
"Mph, ok" Natsu walked out and headed to the kitchen, he started talking to himself as he stared at the off tv  
"Well, jellal is busy, Wendy and I already ate some animal blood from the forest, gajeel is still out there, and gray is on a date...so I'm left alone" he sighed and opened the fridge that was mostly filled with blood bags of animal. He took a bag of blood and some chips and went to his room. His room was probably the filthiest of all five of them, and after living for so long he never bothered to clean it up. He used his finger nail to open the blood bag and squirted it in his mouth like a sport drink. A blue cat was awakened by the sound and went to the pink haired blood sucker.  
"Oh, hey happy, how's your day?" Natsu smiled and petted his blue friend. He kicked off his shoes and took the remote and watched tv with happy from his bed while eating chips.

Somewhere during the night, gajeel came back home and so did gray but them three didn't bother to greet them.

~~~Chapter 6, food fight:

Next day, lunch, in the cafeteria.  
Lucy walked to the table of her friends  
"So juvia, how was your date" asked Lucy  
"Ahhh, gray-sama was soooooo romantic, he gave juvia a rose" she swooned and daydreamed of her new boyfriend  
"Oh, glad you were ok" said Lucy  
"I'm just glad she came back alive" said the drinker  
"Yeah, you could've went 'missing' " said Mira  
"Yes, but juvia trusts gray-Sama and knows he will protect juvia" she closed her eyes only seeing gray when she does  
"Just be careful next time" said erza coldly  
"What happened to you? You've been acting strange since we helped juvia on her date" pointed out Levi  
"No it's just...nothing" erza looked away  
"Ok" said Levi with unsure in on what she said. All their friends looked at erza with worried eyes  
"A-are you sure?" Asked Lucy  
"Yeah, I'm gonna go to the ladies room" the red head walked out of the cafeteria and to the hallway. She saw a little blue haired girl with dark clothes drinking from the water fountain  
"Oh," she stepped away from the fountain "hi erza-san, I'm here to visit my cousins again"  
"Good for you" she walked half way through the door  
"Erza?"  
"Yes?" She asked kindly  
"...why did natsu call you 'nee-san'?"  
"...so they haven't told you yet" she mumbled. Erza ignored and went on with her life not knowing Wendy had heard her.

The little girl came in the cafeteria and waved at her 'cousins' smiling as usual. She ran across the room and sat up the big high school chair  
"Hey Wendy" said jellal  
"Hi nii-san"  
"So continue on your story of your date?" Asked gajeel to gray  
"Oh, yeah, where was I...ok, then I trapped her at the corner leaning for a kiss, but all of the sudden she hugs me went all over my face and didn't let go until I pushed her away" said gray without a care  
"Lucky, you got an easy meal, mine is playing hard to get" said natsu  
"Who is it?" Asked Wendy  
"I'll give you a hint, her nickname is 'rich chick' " natsu smirked  
"What?! You got her? Aww I was gonna get her next year" groaned gray  
"He he, don't worry I'll give you 'leftovers' " natsu smiled and patted gray on the head. Gray grabbed his hand and took it away from his head  
"Shut up!" He said coldly.  
"So when are you gonna make your move?" Asked jellal  
"Dunno, maybe when I visit her house" said natsu  
"Do you know where she lives?" added gajeel  
"...no" said natsu  
"Wow, how pathetic" said gray  
"Tsk, I can ask her today"  
"Then do it now" said jellal  
"What! No not now, I'll wait for our class together"  
"Wimp" mumbled gray  
"WHATCHA SAY TEME? YOU WANNA FIGHT!"  
"Tsk" gray faced away from the angered natsu  
"Grrrr" natsu violently threw his chair at his head. BONK  
"OK NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" Gray threw his tray at natsu. Natsu used his spoon as a catapult for food. After a few minutes of fighting the whole cafeteria joined they riot.  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Screamed a random student  
"now that's a man!" Said elfman as someone threw a chair at him  
"Tsk, I'd rather not get involved" said erza to herself as she ate her cake. Someone accidentally kicked her cake off the table onto the ground  
"...my...cake... YOU STUPID TEME!" Erza joined the riot  
"Oi oi, even erza joined" said Lucy looking from the sidelines with levy  
"Ha, never I expect the student body president would join this" said levy  
"Yeah" them two continued to eat keeping a distance from the riot.  
On the other side of the cafeteria was also another sideline  
"Nii-san, aren't you gonna do something about this?" Asked Wendy  
"Nah, they'll stop when the bell rings" said jellal watching like it was a cinema  
"...ok" Wendy stood and watched as they rioted.

"Juvia will help gray Sama!" Juvia got a stack of trays and gave then to gray as they together threw it to everyone else hiding behind a fallen table  
"What! No fair" complained natsu as he threw the food he just got from the ground  
"Who cares!" Said gray  
"Alright some action!" Cheered gajeel  
"A food fight riot is what a man needs!" Said elfman fighting side by side with his sister.

After awhile the riot calmed down and everyone got cleaned up. The teachers would punish the ones who started it but since they looked at the camera, no one was there and no one knew who started it all...like a ghost did it.O.o

Everyone went to class, natsu just happens to see Lucy at her locker getting her stuff for class. Lucy walked not noticing natsu behind her, she accidentally dropped her of her books. Natsu picked it up, they stood up and their eyes met. She saw once again a little flame of love in his eyes until he moved back a bit and held her book in front of her  
"Here" he slightly blushed  
"Oh, thanks" she held her book tight as they walked next to each other at a specific distance she's trying to keep  
"So how's the project?" Asked natsu  
"Uh, good" she looked way. The hall was silent and thy were the only ones there, they filled the air with a very very awkward silence  
"Um...Luce?"  
"It's Lucy"  
"I know but I like Luce better" she blushed a bit mentally agreeing with him, she kind of liked Luce a bit better especially from his voice  
"O-ok" she smiled but didn't make eye contact  
"I-i was j-just w-wondering if you wanna go one a date with me?" He asked pretending to be nervous because from what he knows is that chicks dig that. She blushed, never once anyone asked that she's only been flirted with but never in ashy personality and immediately asked that  
"U-umm" she knew the rumor of those missing girls, but it seemed different like he never done anything to harm any of them. She saw how he always flirts with other girls but its like it came from his heart  
"...?" He still waited for a reply  
"...s-sure, why not" she smiled at his signature smile with canine teeth showing  
"Great!" They walked together to class, smiling at each other.

~~~Chapter 7, first move:

Last period came, Lucy uncomfortably sat next to natsu while he tapped on the desk with his pencil again. The teacher annoyingly talked with her squeaky voice about the project. After class, RING RING. Lucy stood up about to leave until natsu grabbed her wrist  
"Huh?" Lucy looked at natsu  
"So, what time and where should I go to your place?" Asked natsu, without a care of her thoughts about him  
"Uh, maybe...tomorrow?" She asked  
"Great, ok bye" he smiled showing his fangs slightly  
"Umm...ok, bye?" She walked away leaving her partner in the classroom. She was at her locker getting her bag and books  
"Lu-chan!" Little levy ran down the hall waving her arms, she stopped in front of Lucy trying to catch her breath  
"Lu-chan...*pant pant*"  
"What is levy-chan?" She asked kneeling down at her hight  
"Lu-chan...I heard you were...asked out"  
"EHHHH!? W-where did you hear that from?" She panicked not knowing there were rumors already  
"Oh, I saw you and natsu...walking" Lucy blushed, really hard. She inhaled then exhaled, controlling her somewhat anger of her best friend eavesdropping on her  
"Ok, so are you gonna help me?" Asked Lucy. They started walking outside of the school  
"Of course! Shall we bring erza, juvia, Cana or mira along too?"  
"NO, erza is already depressed of juvia and gray, juvia might wanna go on a double date, Cana won't do anything except get drunk, and natsu is Mira's little sister's ex boyfriend"  
"Huh, that true, but you can't keep it a secret forever"  
"Yes I can, if I don't like him at one point, I'll break up with him and ta da! My problem is solved"  
"Then why did you agree if you knew it was a problem?"  
"...I...don't know..."  
"...?" Levy gave her a weird face  
"I just hope you don't end up like those other girls" said levy  
"I won't"  
"Ok bye lu-chan" levy went to her bus as Lucy walked home like usual

~~~Chapter 8, graveyard

After school on Main Street again at evening,

"Natsu-san, are we going to the woods again or the graveyard?"Asked Wendy  
"Where is jellal, gajeel, and gray?" Asked natsu  
"Nii-san went home already, gajeel is out on the woods as usual, and gray is on another date with juvia"  
"Ok, lets go to the grave"  
"What are we gonna do there?"  
"Get rats or something"  
"I hate rat blood"  
"Ok, then the woods"  
"Barely any deer there since gajeel is always eating them"  
"Then where, princess?"  
"Don't call me that, how about...ok to the graveyard?" Wendy looked at the moon, then twirled and switched into bat mode, flying in the air. She was a dark blue small bat  
"Tsk, that's what I said in the first place" said natsu  
"Look, nii-san finally taught me how to fly"  
"Mph" natsu snapped his fingers and turned into a dark pink and red bat  
"Hehe, your so cute in bat version natsu"  
"Shut up, it's not like I chose to be like this" they flew off to the sky and went to the graveyard.

They went behind a tree and changed back to a person. Natsu walked in the grave, finding a blonde teenage girl there, he quickly covered Wendy's mouth and pulled her back behind the tree  
"Natsu!-mph" Screamed Wendy  
"Shh"  
"Huh...natsu?" The blonde asked herself "oh, I'm just hearing things" the girl went back to kneeling and looking at a grave in the middle of the yard. Natsu and Wendy peeked behind the tree  
"Natsu, why is Lucy-san there?" Whispered Wendy  
"Shhh"  
"Tsk" they tried to lean closer to her what lucy was saying

"Mom...happy birthday, it's been 7 years right?" Tears came crawling down her porcelain cheeks "it has been seven years, dad has been gone for a long time off to America and kept doing business" she quietly sobbed as the two vampires watched over her  
"I never knew that her mom died" mumbled Wendy. Lucy placed flowers on the the grave, it was odd since she cried yet smiled at the same time  
"Mom...I miss you, a lot...I've been doing good at school, I'm an A straight student and I got lots of friends and nice classmates...I'm 17 already...I haven't seen dad for a long time...*sob sob* I miss you" she wiped a tear off her face and stared at the grave. Natsu was touched, never once he felt like this. Wendy leaned forward to get a closer hearing. She fell to the ground catching the attention of Lucy  
"Huh?" She looked at the tree seeing a fallen little girl  
"Ow" Wendy got up and spread her skirt to get rid of the dirt  
"Wendy?"  
"Oh, good evening Lucy-san" she waved awkwardly  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you with anyone else?" Asked Lucy  
"Oh, natsu is here"  
"no, I'm not here" natsu whispered but Wendy ignored and pulled a pink teen out from the tree  
"Damn it" he mumbled  
"Huh, natsu, wendy..." She was speechless but had a small smile  
"Uh...h-hi Luce" said natsu in an awkward smile  
"Oh" Lucy sniffed as she wiped her tears away  
"Nice to see you here" said Wendy as she came towards Lucy  
"Yeah, just visiting my mom..." Wendy and natsu looked at the grave in front of Lucy 'Layla heartfilia'  
"Oh, that's nice" said Wendy with a smile  
"So why are you guys here?" Asked Lucy  
"Oh...uh" natsu tried to find an excuse besides 'looking for rats'  
"Umm...we're here to pay our respect too" said Wendy  
"Yeah" agreed natsu  
"Ok, well" she got back to her feet "I'm going home now, bye guys"  
"Bye Lucy-san"  
"Bye Luce" Lucy walked back home. Until Lucy was out of sight  
"We should've went to the woods" complained natsu  
"Why? It was nice to see a friend here"  
"Yeah, yeah, now help me find some food" natsu went to the ground trying to find rats or anything with blood in it  
"...ok"

Natsu and Wendy went home, and then a normal day passed, it was after school now, natsu and Lucy's date

~~~Chapter 9, nalu date part 1

DING DONG. Lucy opened her front door, finding levy there  
"Hi lu-chan, levy, date preparer, reporting for duty!" She smiled as she gave a soldier salute  
"Great, ok help me with my clothes, should I wear black or white?"  
"It depends, are you trying to impress or keep distance from him?"  
"I...don't know"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know I I like him or not, which is cuter black or white?"  
"Black if you like him, white if you don't"  
"Uh...how about red?"  
"Red? Or maybe dark pink because of his hair"  
"Ugh, how about a dress with all colors"  
"Do you have one?"  
"...uh...no" Lucy got a black dress with a pink ribbon around the waist that matches his hair  
"This?" Asked Lucy  
"That?! No no no, it looks like a happy funeral to me"  
"Isn't that what they always wear?"  
"Well...yes, how about this?" She held a one strap dark red dress, with black sparkling roses as a design, that goes down to her knees  
"Looks like a bar dress, where are you going?"  
"We're going to a restaurant, he said that his cousin knows the owner"  
"So he's cheap eh?"  
"You could say that, then to a place he said was a special place to him"  
"What's the theme of the restaurant?"  
"I believe he said it was a steak place"  
"Ok then the red dress suits it very well"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yup" Lucy went to her closet and changed into the dress with black stockings  
"now for the hair and make up" levy gave Lucy with a slight blush and red dark lipstick, with light mascara  
"All done" she held a mirror  
"Thanks levy, where did you learn to do this?"  
"Make up books come in handy" they smiled, Lucy looked at her watch  
"It's almost six, he should be here"  
"Alright, taa daa" she held the mirror once again having her hair in a bun with and her side bangs hanging  
"Thanks levy" DING DONG  
"Oh he's here" said levy  
"Oh shit"  
"Don't worry you'll be fine" levy ran to the door with her small legs. She opened the door seeing a natsu in a suit  
"N-natsu?" Lucy froze at the sight of the handsome pink idiot she knew, damn, he was sexy hot!  
"Luce, you look stunning" he complimented giving a small laugh and a smile  
"Luce?" Asked levy  
"My nickname for her" natsu gave a toothy grin, Lucy blushed  
"Ooookaay" Levi pushed Lucy to natsu, making the blonde fall into his arms  
"A-ah, sorry" Lucy pushed him away in embarrassment, she gave an evil glare to her bff. Levy smiled back  
"It's ok" he smiled like nothing happened  
"Go on, you two love birds have fun!" Levy pushed the couple out the door and slammed the door when she managed to  
"Isn't this your apartment?" He asked  
"I'll let her stay until I get back"

Natsu opened the door of his car for his date. Natsu started driving, it was a long drive with the awkward aroma around them. All she could think about is her friends always warning each other, especially juvia, to be careful on the dark group. Even though their hot, and in Lucy's opinion, natsu is the hottest one of them all.

~~~chapter 10, family and vampire history

On the same night, in the dark group's house. The little girl knocked on Gray's door. KNOCK KNOCK  
"Huh...come in" he said. Wendy entered his room, it was freezing cold and he was able to survive in this temperature shirtless?!  
"Gray-san, aren't you cold?"  
"No, I sleep in this room" he took a blood bag and started sucking on it  
"Whatcha want, Wendy?"  
"Ok, natsu-san once called erza-san 'nee-san', why?" Gray froze  
"Uh, I'm not sure if you should ask me about that...why not ask your brother"  
"Not you too!" Wendy stomped mount the door.  
"Maybe I should ask nii-san..." KNOCK KNOCK  
"...go away, I'm busy"  
"Nii-san!"  
"Oh, Wendy, come in. Sorry, I thought you were gray, gajeel, or natsu"  
"It's ok, nii-san. I'm just wondering, what relationship do we have with erza-san?"  
"..." He stared, wide-eyed  
"...you do have the right to know...but I'm not sure if you should right now..."  
"Please, natsu-san called erza-san 'nee-san' what does that mean?"  
"...you have learned about packs or herds about our race, correct?"  
"Yes, a pack is 2-21 vampires, our's is called ' the dark scarlet'. The alpha is the leader, you're our alpha, and there's a second alpha if the first alpha has disappeared or when he/she is off somewhere, like a heir, I'm you're heir to our pack, I'm our pack's second alpha"  
"All is true, but you're missing one thing"  
"What?"  
"There could be more than one first alpha, two alphas, and they have to be mates"  
"You mean...like...married?"  
"I guess so, erza is my...mate" Wendy stayed in a silent shock, she was just told she had a sister-in law  
"...so...you're married?"  
"Pretty much"  
"Then why doesn't erza-san, live with us?"  
"That is a complicated story..."  
"So only alphas could have mates?"  
"No, anyone can have mates, mates are bonded for life. You can NEVER replace them at all. But for most vampires, their mate is human...usually a prey...unlike the other humans, when you suck their blood, they turn into a vampire they don't die"  
"So...you found erza-san when she was a human?"  
"...no...she found me" that shocked her most, her brother was also once a human  
"So, erza-san found you then turned you into a vampire. What about natsu, gray and gajeel-sans?"  
"They were all erza's pack, she took me in as an alpha-partner... You know the ranks of the pack, correct?"  
"Yes, the alphas, betas, subordinates, and omega, like a wolf-pack"  
"Correct, explain what you know about them"  
"Well, vampire packs are very much like wolf-packs. There is at least one head alpha that starts the pack, that alpha has the power to turn four people into vampires, one is betas, betas are the assistants and help hunt or get food. I'm guessing that's gajeel-san. Two are subordinates, ones who help beta and take care of the young...wait, that means gray-san and natsu-san are the subordinates who take care of...me?"  
"Yes"  
"...odd, it's more like they're the ones who need to be taken care of...and the last one is his/her mate, that means erza-san turned you into her vampire mate and you guys are alphas together?"  
"Yes, again"  
"And you turned me into a vampire...that means I'm a beta or a subordinate, then how am I an heir to you?"  
"Each vampire has a mate they can never leave from, beta's and subordinate's mates are in the same rank as their mate. If you can have a chance, but this is very rare, vampires can turn a child blood relative of one the the mates, from when you were a human, into a vampire with you're mate. Making them a heir to you and you're mate. Like...adopting them"  
"So...I'm technically you're human-blood relative, but you and erza-san's vampire...child?"  
"...correct"  
"how old am I...nii-san?"  
"you're 12 years old"  
"...you?"  
"Around 1500, I was born in the medical time period"  
"erza-san and the rest?"  
"...erza...was is like you, she was a growing vampire until 18, she stopped aging. She is also 1500. The rest are around 1000"  
"...how am I related to you?"  
"...I've been watching my human family from the distance for many generations. It was difficult seeing my sisters and brothers live and grow on with their own family as I stayed in one point of time in my life. They all thought i ran away or was killed by erza. Then, one of my descendants gave birth to you, but a great famine destroyed the farm, your parents and our whole entire family. You, somehow, managed to live when you were barely a month old. It took me awhile, but Erza accepted on taking you in since no human accepted you in the orphanage after 5 years. You might not remember but Gajeel, gray, and natsu didn't really want to since they'll be tempted on eating you but can never go against an order from their alphas. When you were 12 years old, them three tried to control it, but were about to kill you. It wasn't their fault, it was just their instincts. I researched a way to make them control themselves until you were 18 then ill turn you into my beta. erza told me there was a way for you live with us in peace earlier...a vampire child ritual"  
"What?"  
"Turning a child into a vampire child, like, adopting you"  
"...I know you told me I was once human, and i don't remember much, but I never though that was actually my human past"  
"I know I should've told you, but I was afraid you might hate me for keeping it a secret all this time"  
"Why would I? You did it because I'm you're family, vampire and human"  
"I'm glad you understand"  
"So...should I start calling you daddy?" Wendy smiled  
"Uhhh, no"  
"Aww, daddy's afraid of accepting his daughter" Wendy hugged him real tight  
"Ugh, fine, but don't call me that during school or when the rest of the herd is here"  
"That's a bit odd, having a 12 year old when you're still in high school"  
"I was turned into a vampire when I was 26"  
"But still" Wendy hugged her father tight, jellal felt relieved, like a heavy weight was just lifted off his back. He was glad his own daughter and descendant now know who she is now.  
"So wait, does this mean I have a mate of my own too?"  
"Possible"  
"...that's awkward, so gajeel-san, gray-san, and natsu-san have one too?"  
"Somewhere out there, yes"  
"Oh, I wonder who they'll be?"  
"They have to find them themselves"  
"Oh...why did erza-san leave?...was it because of me?"  
"Erza loved you like family, she was very happy when you were turned into a vampire...but at one point she didn't want to hurt humans just because of our survival and..."  
"And?"  
"...she was banished, that is all, goodnight" jellal quickly pushed her out his room  
"W-wait, we don't need sleep, I" SLAM "still had more questions..." Wendy pouted and dragged her feet to her room, she threw herself on her white satin bed and talked to Carla  
"_What's with this big family secret everyone's keeping from me_?"


End file.
